1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a device for improved heat dissipation from electrical components mounted on a printed circuit board. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a thermal connector for thermal engagement with a surface mount electrical component through a printed circuit board to dissipate thermal energy from the surface mount electrical component through the printed circuit board to a heat dissipating element.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surface mount electronic components feature a thermal vent or exposed die pad located on the bottom side of the component. This metal surface serves as a thermally conductive pathway for heat to flow away from the electronic component. Many common configurations within a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly fail to remove heat adequately.
A common design technique for spreading heat away from the die pad is to connect the die pad with solder, to a copper layer, which is embedded within the printed circuit board. Although the copper layer is very thin, its thermal conductivity is very high, making this technique somewhat effective. However, this technique often fails to provide an adequate thermal pathway for high powered electronic components. In addition, because heat is required to melt solder, fusing solder directly to a heat dissipation device would be difficult if not impossible.
Traditionally, a surface mount component is placed onto the top surface of a printed circuit board at precisely the right location. Connection pins extend from the component, resting on copper pads that are built into the PCB. Solder is applied to the copper pads by a stencil and squeegee. When all components and solder are placed on the board, the board is carefully moved into a reflow soldering oven to melt the solder and fuse the connections to the PCB. When removed from the oven, the solder solidifies, securing the components to the PCB.
Modern PCB manufacturing facilities are highly automated. Solder paste is applied to PCBs using stencils and components are placed on the PCBs using robotic arms. Components are then fused to the PCB using reflow soldering ovens. One disadvantage, however, is a lack of precision with which printed circuit board assemblies are constructed. Apertures made in a printed circuit board using standard techniques often vary considerably in diameter. Variances of 0.006 inches are considered acceptable for most applications.